We are Ghost Hunt
by Levy Aomine Michaelis
Summary: Para anggota Kisedai yang memulai karir sebagai Ghost Hunt mulai memecahkan masalah, dengan bantuan kemampuan Kuroko dan analisa sempurna Akashi. Apa kah masalah akan terselesaikan? Shonen-ai terselubung.


CAST: Akashi, Kise, Aomine, Kuroko.

Fandom: Kuroko no basuke

Levy Aomine Michaelis

Aku perlahan melangkah kebawah, menuruni tangga yang berdecit dan juga suara tikus-tikus liar yang berkeliaran. Mataku perlahan melihat kebawah tangga, jantungku berdegup dan hatiku berkata untuk segera pergi dari sana. Tapi aku penasaran dengan apa yang ada dibawah sana, kukuatkan lagi hatiku hingga akhirnya aku sampai diujung tangga.

Tidak ada siapapun disana kecuali aku, disekitarku gelap. Hanya lampu yang berasal dari atas tangga menerangiku.

Mataku mulai menyusuri berharap menemukan sesuatu.

"Mungkinkah hanya imajinasiku..?" Pikirku, lalu kemudian aku beranjak untuk kembali keatas. Namun, belum selangkah aku menaiki tangga, Tiba-tiba..

"Aaaakkhh ! "

"Tetsuya ! " Semua yang diatas terkejut, Akashi segera turun kebawa dan menemukanku terduduk sambil menutup mata dengan kedua tangan.

"Ada apa, Tetsuya ?! " Akashi merangkul tubuhku yang gemetar, aku masih diam menginggat apa yang barusan terjadi.

 _Saat aku baru ingin menaiki tangga, tiba-tiba sesosok mahluk mengerikan menarik kakiku dengan kuat hingga kuterjatuh. Sosok dengan mata sayu dan berwarna merah, dari matanya mengeluarkan darah dan wajah nya sungguh buruk rupa. Sosok itu tersenyum saat aku melihatnya, aku benar-benar takut._

"Tetsuya, Tenanglah tidak apa-apa" Akashi membujukku, ia membawaku naik, sementara aku masih diam. Gemetarku menghilang setelah ia merangkulku dengan selimut.

"Aku benarkan ! ada yang tidak beres dirumah ini, Aku tidak setuju menjadikan rumah ini markas kita ! " Kise mengeluh pada Akashi, sesuatu yang tak biasa menurutku karena siapapun tahu betapa kejamnya Akashi jika ia marah.

"Kalau kau takut, kau tinggal pulang Ryouta. Menurutku ini awal yang baik untuk pekerjaan kita sebagai Ghost hunter" Aomine menceramahi Kise, padahal Aomine sendiri sebenarnya penakut tapi malu untuk dia tunjukkan.

"Aomine-kun benar, kita memang baru awal. Tapi aku sendiri..."Tetsuya menatap kearah semuanya.

"Akashi persiapan sudah siap, kemungkinan arwah disini merupakan arwah penasaran. aku menemukan teori itu saat melihat ini" Midorima menyerahkan sebuah diary pada Akashi, Midorima merupakan teman baik Akashi namun ia lebih terlihat seperti asistennya.

Akashi membuka lembaran diary itu satu-persatu, kemudian ia terlihat serius membaca satu halaman dari diary itu dan kemudian merobeknya.

"Di diary ini tertulis bahwa artis pemilik rumah tidak tahan akan sikap suami nya yang semena-semena terhadapnya. –"

"Sebenarnya saya sering menyaksikan nyonya dan tuan bertengkar, bahkan hampir setiap hari. Tapi tuan selalu pergi keluar setelahnya dan Nyonya sendiri hanya mengurung diri dikamar. Karena merasakan tertekan nyonya pernah mencoba bunuh diri dengan meminum racun, namun saat itu berhasil dicegah oleh anak nya" Jelas Hanamiya memotong, ia pembantu yang bertugas menjaga kebun dirumah tersebut.

"Dimana anaknya dan suaminya sekarang? " Tanya Akashi. Hanamiya hanya menggeleng.

"Sebenarnya setahun yang lalu mereka berdua berencana berjalan-jalan keluar kota tanpa nyonya, itu permintaan anak mereka. Namun malam hari nya nyonya mendapat kabar buruk, polisi datang kerumah dan mengatakan bahwa pesawat yang mereka tumpangi jatuh ke laut. sejak saat itulah nyonya menjadi stress dan akhirnya bunuh diri. Karena kehilangan majikan banyak pembantu yang keluar dan sebelum nyonya meninggal ia berpesan agar aku menjual rumah ini, tapi-"

"Setelah kematian nyonya rumah ini jadi mulai menyeramkan ya?" Sahut Midorima. Hanamiya mengangguk.

"Baiklah terimakasih atas informasinya, kami akan segera menemukan cara untuk mengusir arwah yang menganggu dirumah ini" Akashi kembali memeriksa keadaan.

"Ya, maaf merepotkan. Jika perlu sesuatu panggil saja aku" Hanamiya kemudian permisi dan kembali keperkerjaanya.

"Akashi, tadi dibawah aku melihat arwah seorang laki-laki dewasa yang menarik kakiku" Sahutku yang sudah mulai tenang, Kise menghampiriku.

"Kau baik-baik saja Kurokocchi?" Tanya Kise, aku hanya mengangguk.

"Apa wajahnya seperti ini?" Akashi menunjukkan sebuah foto laki-laki yang tertempel disebuah diary.

"I-iya sepertinya, wajahnya sangat buruk jadi bisa jadi aku salah" Jawabku agak tak yakin.

"Hari sudah malam, kau lebih baik istirahat. kami akan melanjutkan penyelidikan" Ujar Akashi, ia kemudian duduk didepan komputernya. Aku pun menuruti perintahnya.

Kami memulai karir menjadi Ghost Hunter sejak 3 tahun lalu, saat itu kami masih menangani hal-hal sederhana yang penyelesainnya sangat mudah karena semua fenomena yang terjadi adalah buatan manusia. Kami memiliki skill masing-masing dalam menangani fenomena, tapi aku berbeda. Aku tidak punya apa-apa sampai sebuah tragedi terjadi hingga aku mendapat kemampuan ini.

Dimalam yang gelap itu aku, Kuroko Tetsuya tertidur lalu menyelam kealam lain.

"Eh? .. Kenapa aku disini? seingatku tadi aku tidur disofa" Pikirku saat aku membuka mataku dan menyadari aku tengah terbangun dibawah tangga tempatku bertemu arwah misterius tersebut.

"Apa mungkin aku akan dapat jawaban lagi dari si- Hah..! " Aku segera menutup mulutku dengan kedua tangan saat aku melihat mayat seorang lelaki bersimbah darah dengan matanya yang terbelalak menatapku dengan kesakitan.

"Di-dia suami artis Riko-san" Ujarku dalam hati, mata ku pun ikut terbelalak saat kulihat cahaya silau yang terpantul dari sebuah pisau. pisau itu dipegang oleh anak laki-laki.

"Aku bosan melihatmu menyakiti ibu, lebih baik begini. Kita akan pergi bersama-sama, Kealam sana !-

Jleebb!

Anak laki-laki itu menusuk jantung ayahnya lalu menusuk jantungnya sendiri setelah ia memasukan ayahnya kedalam sebuah peti dibawah tangga beton tersebut.

"Jangan ! " Teriakku, namun suaraku tak sampai dan gerakan ku untuk menghentikan anak itu menjadi lambat.

"Kurokocchi ! Kurokocchi ! " Aku pun terbangun setelah Kise berulang kali menguncang-guncangkan pundakku. Kulihat hari sudah pagi.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Tetsuya? Kau mimpi buruk lagi? " Wajah Kise terlihat khawatir.

"Um.." Aku menggeleng perlahan.

"Dimana Akashi-kun? " Tanyaku.

"Dia sedang diruang tamu, dia bilang kasus ini sudah selesai" Jawab Kise..

"Apa?! Tapi bagaimana? " Aku menjadi penasaran bagaimana akhir misteri ini, namun Kise hanya diam. Akhirnya setelah mengganti baju aku ikut pergi keruang tamu.

Semuanya sudah berkumpul, aku pun duduk dibangku yang tersedia.

"Benar, kasus ini sudah kami selesaikan. Kedua majikan mu sebenarnya tidak mati dipesawat yang mereka tumpangi" Ujar Akashi, semuanya terkejut kecuali aku.

"Apa maksudmu, sudah jelas tuan dan anaknya naik pesawat itu! " Seru Hanamiya.

"Memang, tapi itu hanya didaftar penumpang, raga mereka tidak disana. tapi ada disalah satu bagian rumah ini." Ketus Akashi. Ia memperlihatkan sebuah daftar dan catatan kecil.

"Apa maksudmu mereka dibunuh saat sebelum berangkat?" Sahut Aomine dengan malas.

"Setengah benar, sepertinya anak dari majikan mu sangat menaruh dendam pada ayahnya, dan kemungkinan ia membuat skenario dengan penerbangan sebagai cara untuk membunuh ayahnya sendiri, aku menelpon pihak bandara semalam dan mereka bilang kedua penumpang itu tidak ada" Semuanya terkejut, aku mulai memikirkan mimpiku.

"Lalu merekadi—Ah! Jangan-jangan ! -" Aku menoleh kearah tangga.

"Tapi bagaimana kau bisa yakin dengan semua itu Akashi? " Seru Kise penasaran.

Akashi membuka lagi diary yang ditemukan Midorima kemarin malam, ia mengambil halaman yang sudah ia robek dan kemudian ia melepas foto laki-laki yang tertempel dihalaman itu.

"I-ITU..! " Semua mata terbelalak setelah membaca tulisan dibalik foto tersebut.

"Maaf ibu, mungkin ini akan menjadi dosa terbesarku. Aku akan mengakhiri penderitaanmu dengan membunuhnya. setelah membaca ini mungkin aku dan dia sudah mati"

"Lalu dimana mayat mereka? " Sahut Hanamiya sambil menahan tangisnya.

"Disana.. dibawah tangga." Tanpa sadar aku mengatakannya, Akashi tak kan heran lagi bagaimana aku bisa tahu karena aku memiliki kemampuan indigo via mimpi.

Kemudian Hanamiya meminta bantuan beberapa tetangga untuk menjebol tangga beton tersebut. Benar saja, mereka menemukan sebuah peti yang didalamnya berisi dua tengkorak dan tulang manusia yang masih utuh bentuknya.

"Tu-tuan muda.." Hanamiya menatap seakan tak percaya. kami hanya menatap sedih kecuali Akashi yang menatap datar.

Akhirnya kasus ini terpecahkan, tidak terdengar lagi cerita mistis dari rumah tersebut dan akhirnya rumah tersebut laku dijual dan Hanamiya mendapat kembali pekerjaannya.

Tamat

Halu.. Jelek ya? Hehe mungkin agak membingunggkan karena cerita ini gak ada prolognya :3 Btw Hanamiya nya dibuat melankolis, gak kebayang kalau dia gitu tampil dianimenya :v

Review?


End file.
